


Pacific Coast Railway

by stitchy



Category: IT (1990)
Genre: Background Poly Losers Club, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Demisexual Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Got Better and Don't Worry About The Epilogue, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Miniseries ONLY, Multi, POV Eddie Kaspbrak, PWP, Post canon, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, established reddie, friends who have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchy/pseuds/stitchy
Summary: Eddie, Richie and Beverly's camping plans get rained out, so instead they decide to go to town.[wink!]
Relationships: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak & Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 20
Kudos: 80





	Pacific Coast Railway

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you enjoy how Eddie and Bev are the ones who textualize that the Losers are all in love with each other, and can't get enough of Couch Cuddle Trio and wish it had kissing and orgasms then here’s the fic for you.

It took an hour to break camp and get back to the car on foot, and then nearly another soggy hour in the car to find lodging. They had high hopes of experiencing the best Olympic National Park had to offer, and as a rainforest, _well-_ one could say she came through. Their collective tarp slinging abilities were no match. 

They take turns warming up again in the shower at the lodge, and Eddie reemerges significantly less frazzled. That is, until he tries to find something dry to change into for bed.

“Oh no...” Eddie tucks his towel a little more securely at his hip. This will require digging.

Beverly, who Ladies First-ed her way into the shower ahead of him, frowns while she braids back her damp hair. “What’s the matter?”

Two shirts and a change of jeans pull out from Eddie’s backpack, all sodden. “I think my bag was swamped when the tarp leaked.”

“The radiator,” Beverly points with her chin, fingers still twisting. “We can pull out the chairs and make more drying rack.”

“Maybe I can use the hairdryer on these,” Eddie sighs, fishing out a pair of underwear. The usually crisp pair of pinstripe shorts drip as he pinches them aloft.

“Don’t be silly,” Beverly rolls her eyes. “Take some of Richie’s.”

“You’ve seen the man! He actually has hips,” Eddie protests, gesturing to his own slim build. “They’ll be down around my ankles by morning.”

“The way Richie tells it, you’re used to that,” teases Beverly. “Wear just a t-shirt to bed, who cares?”

“I can’t _not_ wear bottoms in bed with a woman, that's not how I was raised!”

Beverly quirks an eyebrow that says it all for her _._

“Oh, hush!”

As soon as Beverly’s braid is secure, she turns to her own bag. A balled up windbreaker gets tossed aside, then a few pairs of socks and a brassiere, and then Beverly turns back around with a small purple garment hooked on her finger.

“Any other objections, Modest Mable?”

Eddie watches it swing on her finger before registering what he’s looking at. “Ah-”

“I double dog dare ya,” Beverly grins.

That inspires the same defiant impulse in Eddie now as it did when they were young. Honestly! Daring him like he _couldn’t._ It’s just a measly pair of panties, not a jetpack. How different can it be from wearing briefs? He snatches them from her hand and shimmies them up under his towel. 

“Don’t tell Richie,” he grumbles.

Beverly twists a ‘key’ at the corner of her mouth.

And Eddie’s not far off. The fit is cozier in front than he’s used to, maybe- he hasn’t worn briefs much since pleat-front pants came back into style- but the seat and waist are perfect. Just a little extra silky something, and a little less something else.

He tugs on his one remaining dry t-shirt and helps Beverly drag around the furniture. They asked for a King and a cot, but they won’t be using it. He and Richie are well accustomed to cuddling with all their friends, but particularly Beverly, so the cot can get shoved into the corner. Then there’s enough room for them to move the two little wooden chairs to over by the radiator. Eddie hangs his additional wet items along with the things the three of them had been wearing when they got caught in the downpour, and then he climbs into the middle of their bed, warm and dry.

Beverly gives her braid one last squeeze with the towel before cozying in beside him. She pets his t-shirt smooth and lays her head on his shoulder with a comfortable little sigh.

“I saw a laundromat, I think, when we were driving into town,” she says. “It might’ve been a dry cleaners. Hard to say with the lights out.”

Everything was closed and dark when they made it back to what passes for civilization out here- but Eddie thinks he knows the storefront she means. “Near that diner we saw. That’d be perfect for tomorrow.”

“We put up a good show tonight. I think we deserve a breakfast that didn’t come from a can.”

Eddie chuckles. “What? Are you sick of campfire beans and dehydrated cheesy noodles?”

The bathroom door opens then, spilling a corridor of light into the room. “Did someone say ‘cheesy’?” Richie asks, gliding out on cue. He’s only in boxers and still toweling off his hair, but he’s too consummate a professional to miss an entrance.

“We’re making plans for tomorrow,” Eddie fills him in. “You’re off the hook for making breakfast, love. We’re going to the diner.”

“Hallelujah!” Richie hoots. “If I had to swill down another bowl of chili, I was gonna do a raindance on purpose.” He discards his towel before coming to bed on the other side of Eddie. “What else have you two been conspiring?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Beverly says, faster than Eddie can peep out _Nothing!_

“Well, I’m game for anything as long as I get the good chow,” Richie promises. He flaps the blankets to let himself in and arranges Eddie’s arm so he can mirror Beverly. He snuggles in, giving Eddie a squeeze. “Monkey in the middle! Oh! Bet we could pick up a wiffle ball at the supermarket and head back to the park. Have a game.”

“Or go to a movie if it’s still raining,” Eddie suggests.

“If not, there’s supposed to be some good bouldering near here,” says Beverly.

“Like rock climbing?” Eddie asks. He didn’t pack that sort of equipment and wouldn’t know what to do with it if he did.

Beverly pushes up onto one elbow. “Not very high! Just messing around on the rocks like when we were kids. Unless you boys grew up scared of heights,” she grins.

“He’s six foot four, he can’t afford it,” Eddie tilts his head at Richie. As for himself-

“Eddie likes getting on top once in a while- dontcha, honey?” Richie pairs his impertinence with a pinch through Eddie’s shirt. “He’s a natural at mountin’ rear.”

Eddie coughs. “I uh-“

“Just wanna be careful of landslides, you know? Don’t wanna pop off your rocks at the wrong moment,” says Richie, continuing to pluck at his nipple until it raises under the material. “Look at that, Bev,” he tsks. “Rock hard.”

Beverly licks her lip and fixes them both with a sly, narrowed look. “Depends on how wet it gets tonight,” she says, considering. “It could be slippery.”

 _“Is_ it wet tonight? I hadn’t noticed!” Richie snickers.

 _“So_ wet, it might _still_ be tomorrow.”

“Really, you two!” Eddie huffs. Richie and Beverly love to flirt, and Eddie enjoys being an audience to the teasing and winking very much, but usually they don’t do it when he’s sandwiched in between them, wearing flimsy undergarments. They feel tighter than when he first put them on, all right.

Richie pouts back at him. “Your idea sounds nice, too, Eddie baby. We three haven’t had a nice, dark movie date in a long time.”

“Remember how we’d always head straight to the balcony?” Beverly smirks. "Never really took advantage of that..."

“I bet it’ll be empty on a weekday, out here in the sticks,” Richie says. He tips halfway over Eddie’s body and noses just below his ear. “Just me,” he kisses, “-and you,” another kiss, “-and Bev.” He licks Eddie, that time. _“-With snacks between your knees...”_

“Uhm!” Eddie bolts upright, dislodging Richie. He bunches the blankets at his waist.

Richie can make the case for public indecency tomorrow, if that’s what he’s all horned up for, but meanwhile Eddie is trying to get comfortable after an arduous day. He can’t cuddle the two of them to sleep if he’s preoccupied!

“Richie, close your eyes!” Eddie demands.

He laughs, but he does. One of Richie’s arms falls artfully over his head as he lays back, the picture of temptation. “Why’m I closing my eyes?”

“We’re getting ready to sleep, aren’t we?” Eddie fights with the bedding so he can escape down the valley between Beverly and Richie. “I- I still have to sort myself out before bed.”

“I’m not sleepy. Are you sleepy Bev?”

She looks at Eddie, her grin dropping. “Eddie dear, we don’t mean to push if you’re tired.”

He stops. “Oh- I don’t mean to-“ He didn’t mean to put a damper on their good time.

Richie rolls back toward them with open eyes. He watches Eddie cup his hands over his lap incriminatingly then glances up to his face. “Darlin’, we can sort you out, if that’s what you want.”

_“Oh.”_

“We’d love to take care of you,” Beverly says. “We’ve always been so close, the three of us.”

They have! They were always arm in arm, going on their cute triplet dates and seeking each other as a cluster. It may have turned out that Beverly and Ben and then he and Richie made it official in pairs- but the tightknit unit is still there, or else they wouldn’t have made plans for this special vacation. He _loves_ Richie and Bev- he loves and kisses and cuddles _all_ the Losers- but he’s only been to bed with Richie, euphemistically speaking, while they and their wives all swing now and again. Now he’s wondering if maybe his bench-warming has to do with being such a late bloomer in general. 

“Just... we’ve never been like _that,”_ Eddie says. “Probably because I’m not good enough at it?”

Richie butts in, clapping a hand over his mouth. “I’m gonna have to stop you right there. Edward F. Kaspbrak is a phenomenal lay, for the record,” he nods to Beverly. “I _routinely_ get a charley horse from curling my toes so hard. Ahem! You were saying?”

Eddie blinks rapidly as Richie’s hand trails back down his body. “I- I don’t know what to say.”

“Would it hurt to try, just a little?” Richie asks. His hand stops at Eddie’s chest and he draws a finger in one half of a heart, then the other. “I could give you a hand... and you let us both kiss you?”

“Well _of course_ you can both kiss me!”

That’s hardly a stretch, especially if it's under the blanket.

Eddie slithers down into the bed, flattered and enticed. Richie is already kissing him in agreement, and Beverly slotting back into place in his arm. She lays a hand on his chest again too, scratching her nails into his shirt just a touch more sensually than before. The drag makes his skin beneath tingle.

“You don’t have to try anything you don’t want to, Eddie dear,” she says with a gentle laugh. “I know you’re not gung ho on women.”

“You’re very beautiful,” Eddie protests, because it’s true. She’s like a clear blue sky, wide eyed and smooth. She could have simply held him in her warm gaze after the rain, and he’d be content. “-And I love you, _so much.”_

“I love you,” Beverly smiles. She drifts up to him breezily and lays a kiss on his cheek. “And I think you’re extremely handsome.”

“The handsomest,” Richie agrees, from the other direction. He crowds up on Eddie, kissing his neck and crossing his body with a sturdy arm.

It is exceptional, being adored in surround sound, folded between them. Perhaps worth _making_ an exception, but-

“I don’t want to disappoint anyone,” Eddie says more to himself than the others. Whatever Richie says, he can barely keep up with just one partner, some nights.

“Who could be disappointed, just getting the chance?” Richie asks.

“Mmm,” Beverly kisses him, on the lips this time.

They’ve kissed plenty before, on this trip even, but there’s a new excitement behind it. Now he can barely catch his breath.

“Okay,” Eddie breathes, and then he kisses her again, opening his jaw to a deeper exploration.

Beverly shifts, leaning on to her side, freeing his arm to reach up and touch her face. It is novel, her softer, feminine cheek. He adores the way Richie’s stubble scrubs against his, but Beverly is her own lovely sensation. Her lips are full, their own main attraction as they press against his. 

“Is it too soon to admit I’ve been hoping for _un petit menage á trois_ since we left the campsite?” Richie asks. His breath is hot on Eddie’s neck.

“Oh,” Eddie sighs. He turns to capture Richie’s hungry lips next.

“You may have mentioned it while Eddie was in the shower...”

Those two. He might have known!

-And Eddie _still_ doesn’t know whose hands are which on his body. He doesn’t have it in him to care. While Beverly and Richie set his head weaving between the two of them for kisses, their fingers trace around his chest, tangling and tweaking. They flick his nipples, then giggle into each other’s mouths and kiss while they make him squirm.

“Did you ever know how touchy this little guy is?” Richie grins. “He loves to be pinched. Gets him all leg thumpy, the lil’ bunny. And try giving his hair a pull.”

 _“Richie,”_ Eddie cries, stretching and arching under their concerted teasing. There are fingers everywhere, suddenly, having a go at him. Two hands in his hair, two on his chest, more than he has built up the experience to resist. “This is cheating!”

“So’s getting a room with plumbing on a camping trip,” Beverly giggles, combing his hair back. She tugs and his eyes fall shut.

_"God."_

One tongue slips into one corner of his mouth, then another, and an animal cry escapes out in between. With each of them trapping one of his arms, he can’t do anything about the urgent signal being sent to his untouched cock. He bucks against their two grasping bodies and moans into their mouths as they take turns drowning him in sensation. Beverly’s tongue is mixing with his own when finally one of the hands makes its identity crystal clear.

“What’s _this?”_ Richie asks, running a firm stroke over Eddie’s nethers. He skates his fingers on the slippery fabric, from where a little bow is sewn just under Eddie’s navel, to the flat of his stomach, the swell of his cock and balls, and under. “The plot thickens!” Richie reverses and repeats twice before he can remove himself enough to throw down the covers and take a look. “Oh darlin’, why didn't you tell me you like a lil’ silky something?” he asks breathlessly. 

“I didn’t know! All my things were soaked!” Eddie says honestly. _“Oh don’t stop,”_ he pleads, when Richie pulls his hand away.

“Not stopping,” Richie promises. He shuffles down the bed to get at eye level with Eddie’s purple surprise.

Eddie gets distracted by Beverly’s hand sneaking up under his shirt, and another kiss.

“He doesn’t know what hit ‘im,” she smirks. “I wish I could say I planned it all along.”

Next thing Eddie knows, the heat and damp of a mouth is closing over the head of his cock, through the satin. Tongue wriggles against him, distorted but delicious. It daubs again and again until the fabric is wet.

“Oh God, _Richie,”_ Eddie whines, at the masked drag of teeth. “You’re gonna ruin Beverly’s underpants...”

Richie chuckles and kisses his silken package. “Wouldn’t be the first time, right hotstuff?”

“Creep!” she laughs back. “But don’t worry, Eddie dear,” she says, nuzzling him. “They sell more, you know.”

Richie nods, open mouthed against Eddie. “A small sacrifice to Girls Night,” he muffles. He scoops his hands under Eddie’s bottom to get two silky handfuls while he dives in again.

“Oh, oh touch me,” Eddie pants, being squeezed all over.

“Can I take off your shirt?” Beverly asks, up top with him. In answer Eddie throws his hands over his head. She tugs up from the bottom and lowers her mouth to his quivering belly as it’s revealed. “Mmm, look at you. I’m used to being the prettiest one in bed,” she pouts against him. She presses kiss after kiss up his chest as she goes. 

“First time for everything?” Eddie offers, blushing so red he could signal a left turn.

Maybe it’s the dumbing effect of having Richie’s mouth nearly sucking him, maybe it’s muscle memory, maybe curiosity, but as soon as Eddie’s shirt is off, he’s pushing at Beverly’s hem. He’s never had an urge to touch a woman’s breasts before, but he would very much like them to be shirtless, pressed against one another.

As delicate as you please, Beverly sits up and peels her own shirt overhead, arms fluid and slipping like choreography. Her neat braid swings over her shoulder as she leans back in, toward Eddie.

“Is this all right?” she asks. “I don’t know if you expected a bra underneath.”

“It’s just skin,” Eddie shrugs, meeting her body with his hands.

He grips at her narrow waist naturally, and watches in fascination how differently she moves. He slides a hand up, to cup her breast as its fullness shifts independent of her ribs beneath. It’s surprisingly softer in his hand than expected, but warm and smooth and pleasant as the rest of Beverly.

“You’re so lovely,” he tells her. “I love all of you.”

Beverly bends, connecting her appreciative smile to his, and pillowing the rest of her body against him as they kiss. The siren call of further nudity draws Richie back up the bed, as well. He climbs along behind Beverly so she’s tucked between them, and there’s no length Eddie’s arm can reach without touching beloved flesh. He kisses down Beverly’s neck and shoulders, and down further to where Richie holds her from behind. He noses at her breast and slips out his tongue to lavish her.

“Oh, yes,” she sighs, when Richie rolls the wet peak of her nipple after. “Oh boys...”

Figuring she doesn’t mind a little extra pressure, Eddie lips at her again, licking and nibbling until she’s as pink between his teeth as her pretty mouth. Whatever she might say to that is obscured by Richie’s fingers.

“Get those a little wet for me, there’s a peach,” Richie kisses at her neck.

She nods and sucks for him, her enjoyment evident with the shut of her eyes. Eddie knows the prelude well. Richie will have Eddie do the same when he’s making love to him from behind, then use the slick to jerk him off. He’s not so familiar with this variation, however.

He hangs back to watch Beverly shimmy out of her pajama pants, until she’s clad in only a cream colored pair of panties cut just like the ones he wears. They too have a darker, wet patch close to where her thighs meet.

“Didn’t really need that,” Beverly grins, when Richie dips his hand into her panties from the top. “I’m having a pretty good time already.”

Richie’s knuckles move under the fabric as he ventures down, to the source of the stain. “Did _my_ Eddie make you this wet?” he asks, hooked over her shoulder but staring at Eddie.

“Yeah,” Beverly gasps, at his touch.

“Gorgeous, isn’t he?”

“Like a- _a dream.”_

"You both are, babe." Richie withdraws and sucks the taste of her from his fingers. 

Eddie gulps and realizes he wants to be _in_ the fray, not just observing it. He wants to make her gasp, somehow. He pulls himself back up against the two of them and kisses Beverly and works his knee between hers instinctively, until she’s riding his thigh and he’s rubbing against hers.

 _“Tell me what to do,”_ Eddie puffs, between kisses. He doesn’t know if this is quite his M.O. but he likes the way Beverly feels, trembling in his arms and hot against him. He can see Richie rolling back to admire and give himself a rub.

“Lay back,” says Beverly, pushing him flat. “Let me just feel you,” she says.

Eddie is a timbered log, tilting and just as hard. In a flash, Beverly straddles a leg over him, seating herself on his rigid bulge and sliding her pantied crotch against his. The heat, the damp, and the fervent pace feel just as divine as Richie’s mouth had earlier. Their fingers lace together, squeezing and urging the other on. _This feels good, this is allowed, why shouldn’t friends enjoy themselves together if they want to?_ Eddie wonders up at his beautiful friend, blushing and desperate. As she sits back and grinds on him, he can feel her soft parts separating to surround his cock, even through their layers. He’s not inside her exactly, but it's a near thing. 

“Oh God,” Eddie groans. “Is this safe? Oh God.” 

He’s never ever had to worry about that before. He could go off, it feels incredible enough, and how ridiculous would _that_ be, if he caused an accident while presuming himself a gay man?

“Relax, tiger,” Richie laughs, bellying up beside him. “Bev’s on the pill and you’re not even in there.”

 _“HnnhGod,”_ Beverly moans, bouncing on him. Wisps of her braided hair have fallen into her face with their rigor and her brow knits. _“Somebody_ better be thinking about it. I didn’t hike three miles in the rain to get stood up.”

Richie lays a hand on her thigh. “You know I’m always willing to fall on that particular sword, m’lady.”

“I could- I could maybe try?” Eddie huffs. His hips, bucking like they have a mind of their own, seem game. “Seems rude to- _oh-_ get everyone all excited and then flake.” 

“If you want to give it a shot,” Richie says lightly. “But you know what I was thinking, sweetheart?”

Eddie shakes his empty head against the pillows. “Tell me what you think. Tell me what you want. I wanna give it to you.”

“That’s exactly it,” Richie grins into a kiss. “I got ready in the shower so you can give it to me _good.”_

_“Yes-“_

Richie keeps mumbling into his mouth. “I’d _love_ for you to bend me over n’ _pound_ my ass, it’d make me _so_ hard, baby-”

“Oh God, Richie-“

“-Put a little extra lead in the engine while I give our girl a ride?” He kisses again and again, as though Eddie needs persuading. “Get a little train goin’? The Pacific Coast Railway? _All aboard?”_

“You can stop trying to sell me, I’m saying _yes.”_ Eddie throws his arms around Richie and plunders his mouth before he can say another silly word. Richie grunts at his intruding tongue, muffled, but never out of ideas.

 _Yes, that too,_ Eddie tries to communicate, with a promising swirl. As if he could resist.

Richie pulls away, shiny lipped and stringing just a bit of drool from his mustache. “Right then,” he pants. “See you in the dining car!”

With a roll of his eyes, Eddie swats him away to go gather provisions. His hands fall to Beverly’s legs again, still settled on top of him. While Richie had him monopolized she slowed to a stop, but now she glows with mischief.

“Need a hand with these?” she asks, hooking a few fingertips into the waist of his panties. Her nails tickle at his belly, setting him ashiver.

“You’re more of an expert in their removal,” Eddie giggles.

“You saying I’m easy?” She snaps the elastic at him.

“Ow! I’m saying you’re well loved!”

“Mhmm, all right,” she says, with a magnamious lift of her eyebrow. “ _Watch it.”_

She slides back, down his legs, taking the little garment with her. It drops somewhere over the edge of the bed, then she sits at the foot where Richie stands, shucking his boxers and clenching two little packets in his teeth. Eddie sits up and slides down the bed to straddle behind Beverly.

“Aw, are you getting jealous of us two matching?” Eddie suggests, when Richie tosses him a condom.

“Next time, bring enough panties for the whole class,” he sniffs.

Beverly whips hers at Richie, catching on his erection like a ring toss game.

Eddie chuckles and hugs her from behind. His favorite girl in the whole world, and his favorite guy- and what luck that they enjoy each other so much, too. Eddie kisses her neck and thinks how stirring it was, how it had affected him, when they did a little triangulated admiring before.

“Wouldn’t that be nice?” he whispers in her ear. “What would you suggest for my big, handsome, burly man?”

They both stare at Richie, pressed back to front and breathing as one in anticipation.

“I think he’d look good in lace,” she hums. She reaches for Richie as Eddie rubs his hands down her front. She scratches into the hair trailing down Richie’s stomach as Eddie inches into her bush. “Mixing texture’s all the rage.”

Being with the two of them is sort of like that, isn’t it? Mixing his soft and sassy Beverly and his Richie, with his broader body and broad comedy. There’s something appealing in the contrast. It’s great fun, having them all bouncing off each other, all in an interchanging three-legged race to excite.

Eddie watches Beverly take Richie’s cock into her slender hand, narrower than his own, at any rate. His mouth waters at her neck. “He’s never looked so _big_ as when you’re touching him,” Eddie pants.

She strokes Richie, getting him ready. “He’ll feel so good, won’t he?”

“Hhhn.” Eddie squeezes against her, trapping his own cock against her rear. He slips his fingers further down, too. He can feel the effect of her time spent on top of him, now. The wet of her excitement is trapped in the curling hair that surrounds her entrance. Richie will find her all slick and ready because of _him._ A perfect little circuit made by the three of them. “He’ll know how to take care of you,” Eddie promises.

“Yes I will, and you know how to take care of me, darlin’,” Richie smiles down at him.

Eddie doesn’t begrudge Richie his history with women at all- he doesn’t like the idea of a lonely Richie before him- and it makes him better suited to this moment. Still. He is curious.

“Bev, can I?”

“Yes, dear,” she whispers, spreading her legs for him. “It’s all right.”

Eddie presses down until he finds where she parts, slipping open around his fingertips. “Oh,” he exclaims, at the feel. It’s so slippery, and more detailed inside than he knew, like a flower. Little folding petals and a bud.

Beverly makes a high pitched noise in her throat. “Yes," she sighs, wilting back against him. Her beautiful white neck stretches, head laid at his shoulder. She covers his hand with hers and guides it where she wants it.

“Here?” Eddie centers his touch where the folds meet.

_“Hmh!”_

“Like your polishing your glasses,” Richie advises.

Eddie flattens the pads of his fingers and rubs, as instructed. “Like that?”

“Oh, Eddie,” Beverly whimpers. “That’s perfect. Keep- keep at that!”

 _“Yeah,”_ Eddie kisses her shoulder. He mouths there, just to feel her twitch beneath his lips.

“Richie,” she calls, drawing him forward so she can bring him into her mouth. At least that’s what Eddie thinks, until he realizes that his own mouth is in the same neighborhood. 

Eddie turns to catch Richie’s cock between their mouths. “God-“ he mutters against Richie’s swelling length.

“-you’re a _genius_ , hotstuff. _Guh,_ look at the two of you...”

They lick and kiss, both Richie and each other, while he keeps touching her. The zeal of one fuels the other. The more he gets her excited, the more eagerly they suck and share. They must be as dripping wet between their mouths as between Beverly’s legs. Eddie even tries out sticking his fingers in as though he could hold it back, but it’s not as nice an effect as just toying with her stiff little bud. He stays the course when her attention scatters, and sucks Richie into his mouth, too, to give them both his most focused affections.

“Faster,” Beverly gasps, and Eddie speeds up.

“Come on, that’s a good girl,” Richie urges. He balances with a hand on Eddie’s shoulder and rocks into his mouth. “You’re doing so good, baby.”

“Almost Eddie, _oh God.”_ Beverly moans, squirms in his arms, under his fingers. Her fingers grip on Eddie’s knee and her hips circle, attempting to keep up with him, then stop abruptly. She sobs from deep in her chest, _“Ohh!”_

Eddie groans on Richie, Richie groans, and then it’s a mad scramble. There’s a flurry of kissing and pillows and separating and re-combining as they trouble shoot the angles. Then it’s _right._

“Please, Rich,” says Beverly, laying back at the edge of the bed, flushed completely red. "I need it."

“You got it, lady.”

Eddie has slipped off and circled around behind Richie. Gosh, he never gets to see how cute Richie’s rear is in action like this, and there he goes, plump and pumping. Eddie sheaths himself and kneels where he can seal his already sexed-up lips to Richie’s hole. As promised, he’s ready and twitching, easily welcoming Eddie’s tongue. He’s _heaven_ left unlocked, and Eddie’s walking- or kneeling- on air. Beverly’s legs wrap and keep Richie in place as Eddie wriggles his tongue in and sweeps his thumb on that tender little tract below.

“Ha- _ah,_ harder baby,” Richie grunts.

A little easier said than done, when he’s humping Beverly. Eddie grunts back and does his best, opening Richie with his spit and whats left of Beverly on his fingers. It changes the musky taste of him in a way that he can’t make up his mind about, but Eddie doesn’t linger there for long.

“Eddie- _harder-”_

He sucks away from Richie with a pornographic squish. “Are you ready?”

“God, I’m _so_ ready for you,” Richie insists. “Don’t make me beg in front of a lady.”

“No- I wanna hear the ‘big burly’ man _beg,”_ Beverly laughs, muffled by flesh.

“Traitor.”

“Ass,” she snaps back. “If you’re too proud- I’ll beg _for_ you- mmff!”

Richie kisses her quiet.

Honestly, Eddie would like to get a little more lube involved, so he’s got time for _whoever_ wishes to make their appeal.

“Don’t you hush her,” he chides. He gives Richie’s cheek a kiss and stands back up to get their bottle. 

“That’s right, big boy, don’t you hush me!”

The room erupts into giggles.

“Please, Eddie dear-“ Bev begins.

 _“Ye-es,_ Beverly dear?”

Richie snorts and pitches his voice up. “ _Please, Eddie my love,”_ he says, “-my light, my darling, my reason for giving up red meat! I wanna make _sweet_ , sweaty love with the two most _be-yooo-tee-us_ creatures in the whole world- but Captain and Tennille are busy!”

“You should have started with that, tonight,” Eddie chuckles. He smooths his hands over Richie’s rear end and nudges his cock at his cleft. “Richie, my love-“

_“Yes-“_

Eddie lines himself up and starts to push in. _“Darling...”_

“UnhnGodyeah.” Richie pushes back on him. “Oh God, Eddie.” He rocks away-

 _“Ohh,”_ sighs Beverly.

This is something else, all right. Eddie feels wonderful enough, burying himself in Richie’s body, but getting two partners worth of feedback makes his ego swell, too. Pleasure multiplied- exponential, even. He grips tight to Richie’s hips and eases in deeper.

 _“Ha,_ ah- how’s that?”

“Fuck,” Richie swears. “So good. Oh God, you both feel so good.”

“Just wait,” Eddie puffs. He hasn’t really started yet. He leans forward and back slowly a few times, until it’s easier. There’s some of that sweaty sweetness, gathering on his brow.

Richie moans, taking him all the way. “Oh yeah, okay kids, here we go! Everybody’s in.” He thrusts forward, and then they both pull back, and in again. _“Jesus Christ.”_

“Again,” Beverly wheezes, taking twice the weight.

Eddie holds close to keep them connected, leading from the back. He pushes into Richie and pushes Richie into her, over and over. It’s a miracle of coordination when it works, but even the misfires make for exciting surprises. Eddie’s been trying to keep from putting his back into it, to spare Beverly at the bottom of the pile, but it’s all too good. The medley of exhalations and murmurs- _darling, Rich, Eddie baby, oh Bev, boys, loves, yes, yes, yes!!_ are too inspiring a cheer. He throws himself in completely, causing a quake through the whole stack.

“Any more, I’m gonna-“

“Uhhuh,” Beverly sobs, hands grappling at the bed.

“Oh love, yes,” Eddie urges, shoving again.

He can only imagine how relentless it must be in the middle and he’s amazed at Richie’s stamina. With another snap of his hips Beverly’s ankles unlock from their home at Richie’s back. Eddie catches them and pulls them to his own hips, pulling himself in deeper, too.

“God,” Richie shivers. “Just- just stay like that.” He rocks himself between the two of them until he spasms. “Ah, ah, _mmn!”_

"Oh, Richie, _yes darling-"_

He pumps slow through his orgasm, clenching, drawing it out, but it’s too much to keep going. Richie sags when he’s through, folding over Beverly and the bed.

Eddie bends to him to lay kisses at his back, but goes still. Usually Richie likes him to keep going until he’s finished, but this isn’t ‘usually’.

“Sweetheart,” he soothes. He rubs Richie’s shoulder. “Should I pull out?”

Richie nods agreement for a minute so that he can, at least. “Oh guys,” he pants. _"Holy moly."_

"Good?" Beverly checks.

“Mmmthank you, yes,” he kisses Beverly, as he pulls out. “God you’re fantastic- how are ya?”

“Fantastic.” She smiles, and returns a kiss with a squeeze to the back of his neck.

“Mind if I take care of one last hurrah?”

“If you don’t mind if I do?”

They chuckle.

“All right," Richie groans and rolls off her to sit at the edge of the bed a moment. “Whew!” He gets rid of his condom quickly while Beverly hikes out of the way, then opens his arms. “Mmm, Eddie my love.”

 _“Richie,_ ” Eddie beams back at him.

God, he loves this man, loves to see him so utterly pleased. He loves the way his hair plasters into a lopsided mohawk when he showers and forgoes pomade- especially because he was too busy taking Eddie to bed. He loves when he can’t stop licking his lips because he was breathing so hard, but he’s gotta give Eddie the biggest, sloppiest kiss afterward. They wrap together and scramble into the bed, kissing and loving and smushing each other to beloved bits.

“My dear,” Eddie nuzzles, lining himself back up between Richie’s legs. He takes Eddie so easily when he’s already spent, but he still gasps like it’s a revelation.

_“Eddie-“_

“Love you like this.” Eddie fills him and lays along top of him and kisses him in a tizzy, where ever he can reach.

Richie threads his fingers into his hair. “Underneath you? Naked? Throbbing from how hard you just rang my bell? _Bong bong bong!”_

Eddie chuckles. “Happy.”

“Oh that, pffft.” Richie wrinkles his cute little nose. “Goes without saying.”

They kiss and push together until their pace picks up where they left off, except this time there’s no third to worry about crushing with their enthusiasm, and she’s off to the side having her own good time, anyway. This time Richie pulls his hair exactly the way he likes and kisses him as though he’ll never get another chance. How Richie gets enough oxygen to encourage him along is anyone’s guess.

“Oh harder! _Ah, that’s good!_ Let go, I got you. That’s it, sweetheart,” he says, taking all of Eddie’s passion in stride.

When Eddie comes, Richie answers his wordless cry with perfect understanding. After all, it’s always the same sentiment, no matter what they’re doing or how.

“I know, darlin’. _I love you too.”_

He kisses the top of Eddie’s head while they catch their breath, still clung around him like one of those koala clips you see in gas stations. Eddie noses kisses into his furry chest in return. He feels so safe and sure here in his arms, no matter what the stormy weather is doing outside, or what unexpected new experiences crop up.

He slips out of bed for only a minute to wash his hands and splash his face. Beverly joins him, bumping her pajamaed hip into his re-pantied one, because they’re _actually_ going to bed now and even though it was thousands of miles and many years ago that’s _still_ not how he was raised. Hanging on to a few old things from back then hasn’t completely steered him wrong, you know.

Eddie hip-checks Beverly back and kisses her cheek.

“Thanks for the loan.”

“Same to you,” she smirks back. “Let me know if I can ever repay the favor. I’m sure Ben would go wild for some buffalo plaid.”

Eddie rolls his eyes and shuts the light on her before she can find her way out of the bathroom again.

Richie hasn’t budged to fix the pillows in their absence because he’s kind of agnostic about them to begin with (“That’s how I keep the ol’ vertebrae so straight and tall!”) and he could fall asleep on the ground, or the tub, or upside down hanging from his toes, if you needed the space. At least he’s rolled off to one side again, so Eddie can climb back into the middle of the bed where he started. Beverly follows and helps drag the blankets back into place. His two favorite people shimmy up to either side of Eddie and he gives each a welcoming kiss.

“Anyone got a cigarette?”

“Beverly Marsh, you don’t smoke!” Eddie scolds.

She laughs, a little husky. “Well, it’s been an exceptional night, who knows?”

“What time is it?” Eddie rolls to look at the alarm clock on the nightstand, on the other side of Richie. They got in so late and it feels like they just burned through what was left of the night. “Ah, it’s tomorrow already.” Barely midnight, but still.

“Did we ever decide what we’re doing today?” Beverly asks, behind him.

“Well, after that little escapade, hiking is definitely out,” says Richie, rubbing his hip. “Maybe also sitting. Maybe you folks can float me down the river? Or strap me to the roof of the car like a canoe?”

“If you need pampering, there’s gotta be a hot springs resort somewhere,” Beverly yawns. She curls up to Eddie’s back and slings an arm over him.

“Hot Things Report, you say?” Richie grins, ten megawatts in the darkness. “Numero Uno- _the panties-“_

“Oh, hush!” Eddie shuts his eyes determinedly, but he can’t help his smile.

“Don’t you shush him, he didn’t get to _me,_ yet,” Beverly snickers.

“Yeah, don’t you shush me!”

 _Ugh,_ Eddie loves them.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! I hope you liked it! I have a lot more standard reddie where that came from, and a good deal of miniEddie/film Reddie ot3 fic! 
> 
> Check out more art at @stitchyarts on tumblr or twitter


End file.
